


On the Forecourt, on a Friday

by Anonymous



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, no plot no explanation just wanted them fucking, tenma is a student lunge is his sexy sexy professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lunge grabs his right hand and rubs his fingertips. “Touch me, Tenma.”-PWP lunma teacher/student smut
Relationships: Heinrich Lunge/Tenma Kenzou
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	On the Forecourt, on a Friday

Tenma stumbles before his back hits a hard surface and in an instant Lunge is on top of him, caging his body against the cherry wood desk. His blazer has been forced open and his button-up is squeezing his torso uncomfortably with some of the material trapped under his body. He’s thin, Lunge notices in a moment of delirium, such a slender body for a man, so different from his own. His cheeks are flushed, his skin is glowing with sweat, his eyes so innocently blown wide and black hair fanned over his desk, the same desk they’d discussed Tenma’s reports over.

Lunge touches him, rests his fingers on Tenma’s stomach and runs up and over the almost-strained buttons of his shirt until he reaches his chest. He’s panting under his fingertips as Lunge reaches his thin neck, breathing too shallowly. He can’t resist him, he moves in by instinct and kisses that neck, reveling in the way it only seems to make Tenma’s breath quicken. He does it again and Tenma whines and shifts underneath him, the different points of contact where he accidentally pushes up into him lighting up and burning them. Lunge has him trapped suffocatingly close; Tenma has no choice but to focus solely on him.

There’s nothing stopping him from moving his arms, but Tenma’s hands remain flat against the desk on either side of his head as his teacher touches him.

“You may touch me.”

Tenma’s fingers twitch but he doesn’t try to move, too nervous to act on his own.

Lunge grabs his right hand and rubs his fingertips. “Touch me, Tenma.”

Tenma responds, removing his hand from Lunge’s and reaching up, hesitantly, to touch Lunge’s chest and feel the solid body underneath the typical suit Tenma is so accustomed to seeing on him. Lunge begins to unbutton his shirt to allow Tenma what he obviously wants. He haphazardly yanks his shirt open and too hastily he grabs Tenma’s hand to press it flat against his body.

Tenma shudders at the sight and at the sensation. He’s hairy and muscular just like he’d expected, and Lunge is much older than him but he’s kept himself in amazing shape. Just seeing him like this makes Tenma’s mouth gape.

Lunge wants to see, too. He pulls at the buttons of Tenma’s shirt and slowly spreads it open, revealing a starkly different sight. He looks so young. He has no chest hair and his brown nipples are hard and asking to be fondled. He experimentally pinches a nipple and Tenma whimpers, so weak and small. It’s obvious he’s never been touched before. Tenma’s so nervous it makes even Lunge hesitant.

Lunge lowers his hips to slot them against Tenma’s and he’s already crying out, surprised by the contact, grabbing for Lunge’s shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut. It’s an amazing pressure on his cock, Tenma wants to push back against him but he’s can’t do anything without Lunge’s permission. Lunge does it for him, cautiously rubbing his clothed hips against Tenma’s, pushing the little sounds from his mouth that he’d never expected to hear from his student. He’s an open book like this, reddened lips parted, expression entirely unguarded. He wants him so badly his cock aches. He wants to fuck Tenma, to feel his cock deep inside this young man and hear him cry out for him.

Lunge has to back off to undress him. He pulls away only for Tenma to try to follow, pushing his hips toward him and turning a deep red when he catches himself doing it and it’s cute, Lunge thinks. He realizes his student is cute. Lunge undoes Tenma’s trousers first, carefully pulling his underwear down with them as he gets a look at his student’s erection. He’s never seen another man in front of him like this, but it’s not strange. He’s uncircumcised, just like Lunge, but undeniably smaller.

Lunge wraps his thumb and index finger around the boy’s cock and strokes it like he would for himself, watching Tenma’s face carefully. Tenma is usually so put together, so innocent yet enigmatic, but he’s just a boy like this, trying to get more friction on his cock using Lunge’s hand.

He can’t take it anymore; he lowers his trousers and underwear just enough to pull his cock out and stroke it to relieve some of the pressure. Tenma pulls his knees up at the sight of the older man’s erection, the thought of it going inside of him makes him shudder.

Lunge pushes two fingers into his own mouth and sucks on them. Tenma’s eyes follow the motion, his cheeks hollowing, he never thought his teacher could look this… erotic. Lunge gathers enough saliva to coat his cock, then he forces Tenma’s legs apart to examine his ass. He suddenly rubs some of the excess around Tenma’s hole, causing the boy to jerk away in surprise.

“Relax,” Lunge attempts to soothe him.

“Yes, sir,” he grits out.

Lunge lines his cock up with Tenma and pushes in, trying to keep it slow for Tenma’s sake but still rushing to get inside of him. He sinks into him inch by inch and Tenma can’t keep quiet, it’s painful but he desperately wants his teacher’s length inside of him.

Lunge bottoms out and sighs in relief. It’s just as good as he imagined it, just as good as he’d imagined it every time Tenma set foot in his office. The heat of his student. He thrusts into him, pushing Tenma a bit further onto the desk. Lunge lifts one knee onto the desk next to Tenma’s hips and leans over him, pulling Tenma’s leg up with him. He thrusts into him and Tenma moans, a gorgeous sound Lunge wants to hear again and again. He sets a needy, barely restrained pace as he continues to fuck him.

Tenma reaches out to him, cranes his head, straining to reach his lips. Lunge relents for him and allows his lips to be captured by the young man. Tenma is hungry for him, sucking his tongue, moaning into his mouth in a way that makes even just kissing him feel _filthy_. He’s driving Lunge wild, just because it’s him. Just because he’s Tenma, he has an incredible influence over Lunge, making him fuck harder than Tenma can even take, making him feel so possessive that he wants to leave marks all over him, and he does. He grabs his hips, certainly hard enough to bruise, and parts from his mouth to bite his shoulder.

Lunge pulls out only to flip him over and thrust back inside, making Tenma shout and arch his back, hips pinned to the desk by the force of Lunge fucking into him over and over again, abusing his prostate. Tenma’s cock rubs against the desk like this, steadily leaking cum onto it as he tries to hump the surface without realizing it. Lunge pushes down on the center of his back, pinning him further, grunting with exertion and pleasure as the boy takes his cock so obediently, his hole swallowing him with each thrust. Tenma whines Lunge’s name, the huge cock filling him is really beginning to make him lose his mind.

Tenma whimpers every time Lunge drives into him, eyes screwed shut and fingers scratching the desk. He’s never felt anything like this before, so amazingly dirty and painful and good. He cries and begs Lunge to fuck him harder and Lunge really knows better, he knows how much he could hurt the boy and that he shouldn’t listen but he does, he fucks him into the desk, not caring about the consequences, just wanting to cum inside of his beautiful, tempting, irresistible student.

Tenma cums, making a mess of the desk and his stomach, tightening around Lunge’s cock and crying his name. Lunge can’t hold back, he stills with his cock buried in Tenma and cums inside him, gripping Tenma’s hip to keep him still while he empties himself.

* * *

Lunge kisses him, gentle and loving in a way Tenma hadn’t ever thought possible from the man. He feels starved suddenly. Even after being so worn down, he still craves more of that feeling. Lunge pulls away and Tenma almost tries to chase his lips, but Lunge keeps him close anyway, caressing his cheek. Tenma feels contented.

“Come to my house,” he whispers.

“What?”

“Come home with me this evening, after your classes. There won’t be as much risk of getting caught, we can spend as much time together as you’d like.” Lunge wants to end the request there but he suddenly gets the image of Tenma’s hair fanned out on his pillow into his mind and he blurts out, “You can stay the night.”

Tenma didn’t expect his teacher to suggest anything like this. He expected to be ushered out of the office, to be told he must never tell anyone what happened… Tenma likes the idea of being in Lunge’s bed, though. It’s exciting. It feels good.

“Okay,” he answers, smiling, and he nods nervously.

Lunge sighs in relief. He doesn’t want this to end just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> *lunge giving a student from his Medical Law and Ethics class their paper back* please excuse the cum stains
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! What a scarce ship. It's not my main ship for Monster but I got so inspired by them, I had to write something. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
